Not Just A Handbag
by Gail Cregg
Summary: With a little help from his friends Tony gets something he's always wanted and Vance makes a confession. Competent Tony set during season 12.


With thanks to ytteb. Some information is from the NCIS: New Orleans episode Carrier.

"I told you the husband was a handbag." Tony.  
"_Handbag?_" Ducky.  
"Something useless you hang on your arm." Gibbs.  
Alibi. Season 11. Episode 8.

* * *

NCIS Human Resources Training Room.

Most unusually for these type of events or for anything at all held by Human Resources the room had started to fill early so the desks had quickly been replaced by folding chairs to accommodate them but still they had kept coming. Special agents, cyber crime agents from the basement, analysts from the Annex, evidence techs from the garage, HR people, accounting people, motor pool mechanics, secretaries, the Navy Yard chaplain, security guards, team leaders, the most senior of senior field agents to the greenest of probies all are in the audience as are the members of the MCRT for this special event. The moment the scuttlebutt had gone around about what was to happen this day they had all done whatever they could to ensure they would be present.

A Short Time Later.

"Now I come to our last award. As I'm sure you're all aware the Meritorious Civilian Service Award is usually presented for a single achievement such as a heroic act or a pattern of excellence. After representations from inside and outside the agency and in consultation with the Secretary of the Navy it has been decided that for the first time in the history of the Naval Criminal Investigative Service to award a Gold Meritorious Civilian Service Award. This cumulative award reflects a number of aspects of the agent's time with this organization.

During his time here this agent has developed his skills in questioning witnesses, victims and suspects to elicit crucial information from them that has no doubt helped save countless lives. He has tracked down killers and helped to foil terrorist plots. He figured out the truth behind how a body spontaneously combusted and how a man mysteriously disappeared in a joke shop. He's acted as team leader, undertaken dangerous undercover missions and been a long term senior field agent completing all required paperwork _mostly_ on time."

Vance grins.

"His junior colleagues speak highly of how he has supported them as they faced the challenges of becoming fully fledged field agents and since. Senior members of both the FBI and the Metro police have commended his skill and his co-operation on joint investigations. Unfortunately this agent has also been injured in the line of duty on numerous occasions. He has been shot, had his nose broken, been drugged, been given truth serum and exposed to the plague. As a result of this last the agent volunteered to undertake additional training. He is now called in when incidents of a suspected biological hazard occur as happened recently in New Orleans."

Vance clears his throat and glances at his notes before continuing to speak.

"I must confess this agent is the man who helped me realize that good agents come in all shapes, sizes and skill sets." He chuckles. "And that's all I'm going to say about that. Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo will you please step forward." Tony walks up to stand next to the Director.

"On behalf of the Secretary of the Navy it gives me great pleasure to present to you with the Gold Meritorious Civilian Service Award." He passes Tony the award and they shake hands as the room erupts in cheers, clapping and whistles.

NCIS Training Room Two. A Short Time Later.

People are chatting with colleagues and enjoying the food and drinks set out on tables at the side of the room. Vance walks over to where Tony is standing with his friends.

"I don't quite know what to say Director."  
"That's a first" Tim whispers behind his hand to Abby who jabs him with her elbow.  
"Make sure you thank everyone."  
"Huh?"  
"When the word started to go around that this might be a possibility a number of people lobbied hard on your behalf to make it happen."  
"They did?"  
"Ms Sciuto and Agent Bishop collaborated to write a _comprehensive_ essay on your skills and achievements, Agents McGee and Dorneget wrote eloquently on your support for them when they were starting out, Dr Mallard and Mr Palmer combined to research your on the job injuries, Agent Fornell submitted a statement and got Metro to do the same. Pride wrote too."  
"Wow." Tony is looking slightly stunned.  
"You are a valued member of this agency and this recognition is long overdue. Now take five minutes to celebrate then get back to work."  
"Yes sir." They smile at each other and then Vance leaves.  
"Thanks guys. There is one thing I want to know though."  
"What's that?" Ellie asks then quickly swallows another mouthful of mini quiche.  
"The Director said you all rallied round when you heard this might be happening but whose idea was it in the first place?"  
They all shake their heads.  
"Gibbs? Was it you?"  
"No."  
Suddenly thinking that of course the Boss's contribution is the fact he's showed up at all DiNozzo is keen to move the conversation on.  
"Anyone tried the mini quiche yet?"

NCIS Squad room. Later That Day.

The team is seated at their desks working.

From: JCooper. Office of Naval Intelligence.  
To: Anthony DiNozzo. Naval Criminal Investigative Service.  
Subject: A Man's Gotta Do.

Hey Tony,

Hope you enjoyed your presentation today. Just finished my second year here at ONI and thought I'd look you up. Bit surprised to find you still at NCIS and never having been recognized for all you've done for myself and others (not that the 'glory' is why you do it I know). Decided I'd give Director Vance a nudge in the right direction and I hear a lot of people agreed with me.

Don't ask me how I heard. I could tell you but then I'd have to kill you. Best wishes for the future_ very _special agent DiNozzo,

Josh Cooper.


End file.
